Items
Here you'll find a list of useful odds and ends your character might want to have on his or her journey through Esk. The items on this page are mostly categorized according to the skill sets they go with. Athletic Items Vaulting Pole: '''Can be used to help the character vault over things. '''Climbing Gear: '''If your character has a climbing skill, this gear adds a +2 to your score. '''Ladder: Can be used to climb over things. Running Shoes: '+1 to Sprint or Run over short distances. '''Hiking Boots: '+1 to Run when it's used to go long distances. You can either hike further in the same time, or suffer less exhaustion and fewer blisters than if you had traveled wearing other footwear. Covert Items '''Lockpick: '''Use this to let yourself into places you're not supposed to be. '''Disguise Kit: Humans or Human-Avirans only. This kit contains fake beards/mustaches, glasses, teeth, wigs, and makeup. Sticky Finger Gloves: 'These gloves give a +1 to picking pockets. '''Ear Trumpet: '''This little things gives a +2 bonus to Wits when your character is eavesdropping. '''Soft Shoes: '+1 to Shadow or Stealth when sneaking across hard surfaces if noise is a concern. Crafting Items '''Blacksmith Tools: '''FInd a forge and use these helpful tools to craft some cool metal items! '''Tanner's Tools: '''Use these to tan hides and make things out of leather. '''Mason's Tools: '''With these you'll be carving things out of stone in no time. '''Jeweler's Tools: '''Cut, polish, and wax your own gemstones! '''Gunsmith's Tools: '''Build and repair your own guns. '''Machinist's Tools: '''These tools will help you build and repair simple machines. '''Engraver's Tools: '''With these tools you can engrave things into solid surfaces. '''Bowyer/Fletcher Tools: '''Use these tools to make your own bows and arrows. Lore Items Books of Esk '''Regional Map/Heartland Regional Map/East Reach Regional Map/West Reach Regional Map/Shimland Regional Map/Frontier Regional Map/Greening Regional Map/Stonefield Regional Map/Rekanam Regional Map/Ynan Regional Map/Northern Damonestra Regional Map/Southern Damonestra World Map Medical Items Aid Kit: 'This kit contains bandages, alcohol, and a needle/thread '''Surgeon's Tools: '''Scalpel, Bonesaw, Sutures, Probe, Extractor, Chloroform, Alcohol '''Stethoscope: '''Use this to listen for internal maladies. '''Syringe: '''Use this to inject things into people Melee Items Weapons and Armor Ranged Items Weapons and Armor Ride Items Mounts and Vehicles Social Items '''Flask of Alcohol: '''Every swig temporarily shifts one point from Will to Dynamism, up to five swigs. The lower your Might is, the longer the effect will last, For instance, the effect will last for 10 actions for a person with 1 Might, and 1 action for a person with 10 Might. If you become drunk, you lose that Dynamism bonus with anyone who is not also drunk. Your Will points will not return to their proper place until you become sober. '''Eye Patch: '''Even if you don't need it, eye patches are just cool. +1 Intimidate '''Cologne: '+1 Charm (with females of your own race) 'Outfit: '+1 to charm and 1 other social skill of your choice among a particular crowd or in a particular environment. Could also give +1 to drama if appropriate to the costume, or +1 to deceive to convince people you are what you appear to be. Some examples outfits: *Fine Clothes: +1 to Charm and Negotiate with people of high society. *Military Uniform: +1 to Charm with soldiers or the ladies. +1 to leadership in battle, or when a military bearing would be an advantage. *Street Garb: +1 to Charm among the underclass, and +1 to intimidation among the upperclass. Survival Items '''Compass: '''A compass counts as a level 2 Orient skill, even if you don't have one. If you do have one, a compass adds a +2 bonus to it. '''Tent: '''Protection from the elements is guaranteed to help you sleep better in the great outdoors. '''Provisions: '''Food and water. Make sure to specify how many days worth you are carrying. A day's provisions for 1 person counts as 1 small item. '''Bedroll: '''Use this to make sure you start the day with full stamina while you're out wandering. '''Handbroom: '''A handbroom adds +1 to Hide Traces. '''Bait: Anything designed to attract an animal is known as bait. Specify the animal or type of animal your bait is designed to attract. Lantern: A trusty source of light in dark caves and moonless nights. Rope: Is there anything rope can't be used for? Artifacts This is a list of legendary items with special properties. The Crown of Mischief (The Badger Hat) The Crown of Mischief, commonly known as The Badger Hat, is a straw hat with a live badger on top. It does the first thing you imagine it does when you put it on. However, it rarely does exactly what the wearer wants it to do. Tolna made it, and it responds directly to him. He alone can truly bend it to his will. The badger atop the hat is very surly, and will bite and growl at anyone who tries to touch the hat, including the wearer. The badger may be pacified temporarily with food. The Sceptre of Mischief (The Confounded Stick) The Sceptre of Mischief, also known as The Confounded Stick, is a staff that casts seemingly random spells and enchantments when the owner shakes it. Every time it casts a spell or enchantment, it turns into a different inanimate object. These objects are often strange and humorous. Tolna also made this artifact, and like the Badger Hat, it also responds directly to him. Catharsis Catharsis is a sledgehammer that channel's the wielder's anger and aggression into a potentially devastating strike. After the strike, the wielder feels a pervading calmness, and no longer wishes to fight. The wielder gains a new stat on his character sheet called "Rage." Every time the wielder becomes angry, he or she may put a point or points (depending on the severity of his or her anger) into Rage. All of the points in a wielder's Rage stat represent extra d10s that may be rolled during a Rage Strike. This artifact was created by Genta, and it responds directly to him. Tameless Tameless is an ornate torc that gives the wearer the ability to understand and communicate with animals. This communication is on a very primitive level. This artifact was created by Sestra, and it responds directly to her. The Curious Goggles The Curious Goggles allow the wearer to magnify things that are small and far away. They also allow the wearer to see exactly how everything works and fits together, including living things. This artifact was created by Malka, and it responds directly to him. Category:Items